The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to a fastening system for an article of footwear configured with lacing elements formed by folded loops.
Articles of footwear generally include some kind of provision that allows the article to be opened to allow entry of a wearer's foot, and to be closed so that the article is secured to the wearer's foot. In the past, fastening systems have been used. In particular, fastening systems incorporating a lace threaded through eyelets in the upper have been proposed. However, laces are sometimes difficult for a wearer to use. In particular, laces could be challenging to tighten sufficiently on a foot, as the force needed to pull the laces through eyelets on the upper can prove difficult for a wearer.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a fastening system for an article of footwear that can assist a wearer with tightening laces.